


Victim.

by moonorchiids



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Based on a tv tropes thing and a poem, Death, Fire, Gen, Gore, I'm not kidding, It's pretty much just Mirmulniir dying., Like that's it??, Soul-Crushing, fantastical gore, gore but not really??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonorchiids/pseuds/moonorchiids
Summary: The Dovahkiin left a path of destruction wherever they went, the things they said to be evil falling dead in their path.Mirmulniir had this coming, but he didn't think it'd hurt this much.
Kudos: 1





	Victim.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya edgyyy. Fun fact: I actually used a translator to do the dragon language. It's mostly actual dragon.

He roared. Iron arrow after iron arrow. They showered him like raindrops hitting his hide in a strong storm, his chest filled with them until, even if he wasn't in so much goddamn pain, he couldn't have flown with the weight.

He roared in some kind of attempt to tell Alduin of his pain.

"Nii ahraan ful pogaas! Dovahkiin, halt hin faaz nos! Aaz!" He cried out, curving his spine to reach towards the sky. And then he fell over, lacking the heart to move further.

He felt a lot lighter after that.

But something started burning.

The burning dappled his scales, nagging at them like some kind of odd parasitic growth. Singing them away, and it hurt. 

"Dovahkiin! What daar?!" He wailed, searching for an answer he wouldn't ever get. "Nii med toor, Dovahkiin, what lost hi dreh?!"

Crimson and orange dappled across his scales, blooming like algae underwater, as winds of light started leaking out of the newly made holes of his flesh. "Dovahkiin! Stop daar!" 

Flesh was eroding from his skeleton, and it felt like lava scorching him. His soul itself, it was whittling away, and every single particle of it felt like death chilling him with the fire's blaze. It felt like the sun was weeping unto him, letting burning droplets of something unnatural cut through him.

"No! **Dovahkiin!** Stop daar! STOP DAAR!" 

Never had he felt so pained, so tired, so close to true sadness. 

Mournful at his own pride. The fire bloomed patches of his hide away, revealing his rotten, ancient bones underneath, but-

DOVAHKIIN?! AAZ! AAZ!! ZU'UG BOLAG, STOP DAAR! NII LOS MED TOOR! AAZ!

**AAZ, DOVAHKI-**


End file.
